


A Birthday To Remember

by Tassi_Ki



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief mentions of Alex Danvers - Sister Extrordinare, Brief mentions of Jess the L-Corp Assistaint, F/F, First Kiss, Many awesome store employees who adore Kara, Pre-relationship to relationship, Scavenger Hunt!!!, a dash of angst, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: If anyone asked, Kara would vehemently deny it, but as she flew by L-Corp on her early morning circuit of the city she nearly dropped out of the sky like a stone from sheer shock as she heard Lena’s velvety timbre whisper out the saddest sounding sentence she’d ever heard.“Happy birthday to me…”It was Lena’s birthday? It was Lena’s birthday?! It was Lena’s birthday and she hadn’t known!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudderless in an ocean of stars (indelibly_ellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibly_ellie/gifts).



> To my lovely friend Rudderless in an ocean of stars(the_space_between_stars), HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! <3

If anyone asked, Kara would vehemently deny it, but as she flew by L-Corp on her early morning circuit of the city she nearly dropped out of the sky like a stone from sheer shock as she heard Lena’s velvety timbre whisper out the saddest sounding sentence she’d ever heard.

_ “Happy birthday to me…” _

It was Lena’s birthday? It was Lena’s birthday?!  _ It was Lena’s birthday and she hadn’t known! _

Once she’d righted herself in the air she glanced towards Lena’s office and squinted, taking in the sight of Lena hunched over her desk staring at a single cupcake with an unlit candle. Heart sinking, Kara scanned the rest of the office, and building, for any sign that someone knew and was going to celebrate or at least wish Lena a happy birthday. She didn’t find anything. “Oh Lena…” She murmured, her heart breaking all over again for the resilient woman. Not long ago she’d put the last member of her adoptive family behind bars, and with the way both jailed Luthors acted towards Lena, it probably meant the woman had absolutely no one to share this day with.

That was going to change starting today.

With one last glance towards Lena, Kara shot off like a bullet, mind racing with ideas. “Alex, I’m taking the day off unless it’s an absolute emergency. Ok?” She said through the com as she landed at her apartment, quickly pulling out all her art supplies. “I’ll explain later, I promise.”

A half an hour, and giant tornado of paper and glue later, Kara grinned as she looked down at the beautifully crafted cards on her kitchen table. Each was lovingly made with colorful patterned paper surrounded by a white border, a second strip of paper curling around the lower half like a belt with a carefully crafted paper flower glued to the left side. On the inside, she made sure to use her absolute best handwriting to jot down little riddles. Oh yes, she was sending Lena Freakin Luthor on a scavenger hunt. 

Sliding the cards into beautifully dyed envelopes, Kara set them to one side and quickly cleaned up the mess she made before heading out to drop off the different envelopes. The last was dropped off on Lena’s desk with liberal use of flying and super speed so no one would notice her.

 

* * *

  
Lena jolted and spun around in shock as she heard her balcony door open, her brow crinkling as she surveyed her empty office, half poured glass of water now forgotten on her personal bar. Nothing was out of place, not even the slowly fluttering papers on her de-.... Frowning, she inched closer to her desk, gasping in surprise at the innocent looking envelope leaning against her -probably now stale- birthday cupcake. That...hadn’t been there before. 

Carefully, she picked up the patterned envelope and opened it, her brows slowly raising as she was met with a stunning card and the most puzzling -and beautifully written- message.

 

_ Some like it hot, _

_ And some like it cold, _

_ Some like it mild, _

_ And some like it bold. _

_ Noon I may have, _

_ But time I am not. _

_ Come find me today, _

_ And a clue I’ll give away. _

 

Lena bit her lip, her heart fluttering wildly as she reread the little riddle a few times. Was this really happening? Or was it just a joke…? Taking a deep breath, Lena gathered up her coat and purse, tucking the card gently into the outer pocket as she headed out of her office. “Jess, I’m taking the rest of the day off, I know you’ve already cleared my schedule anyway.” She said to her assistant as she headed to the elevator, shooting the woman a wry look. Jess always cleared her schedule on her birthday in the hopes that she’d take the day off or go celebrate with someone. Looks like her wish finally came true.

Thinking back on the riddle, Lena worried her bottom lip as she tried to fit the odd clues together. Hot, cold, mild, bold, and the word Noon. Noon...Noonans! Noonans coffee! Grinning giddily, Lena rushed to her car and drove off towards the coffee shop, her pulse quickening with excitement.

When she arrived she hesitantly walked into the coffee shop, heading to the counter as she looked about for the second envelope. “Miss…? Are you by chance Lena?” Came the nervous voice of the barista in front of her, startling her into making a little squeak before nodding. She was promptly handed a steaming cup of her favorite coffee and a new envelope. “Already paid for Miss.”

Shooting the slightly rattled barista a shaky smile, she headed back to her car with her coffee and next clue, her heart now threatening to beat right out of her chest. Sinking down into her seat, she set her coffee down in the cup holder and opened the next clue. 

 

_ I show love, _

_ I show pride, _

_ I show joy, _

_ I show what you hide. _

_ My domain sells me single, double, and more, _

_ Every color, _

_ Every size, _

_ Every type you adore, _

_ Come visit for your clue _

_ I promise it’s just a short ride. _

 

Lena blinked slowly, her brow crinkling as she tried to make sense of the next clue. Something that conveyed love, pride, joy, and hidden things...that could be sold alone or in groups...in multiple colors, sizes, and types…? That sounded quite a lot like flowers. Tilting her head, the young CEO pulled out her phone and brought up google maps, typing in flower shops on a whim. There was only one in the immediate vicinity. 

Shrugging, Lena gently tucked away the second clue and put her car in drive, heading to the store to see if she’d gotten it right as happily sipped at her coffee along the way. As soon as she entered the store she was greeted by an overly enthusiastic staff member almost bouncing on the balls of her feet. “You’re Lena, yes? Please tell me you’re Lena! You’re so pretty!” All Lena could do was nod in shock, her eyes widening even further then they had been when the florist  _ squealed  _ and rushed off to fetch a bouquet from the flower fridge with a familiar patterned envelope attached. “All paid for and ready to go! You’re quite the lucky girl!!”

It took Lena a few minutes to wrap her head around the gist of the bouquet in her arms, but when she did her cheeks flushed a rosy red and she quickly fled to her car before the florist could start gushing again. A beautiful Sunflower (Adoration) surrounded by Gladiolus (Strength of Character), Larkspur (Beautiful Spirit), and Calla Lilies (Regal). 

After nearly hyperventilating, and quietly freaking out for a few minutes, Lena managed to pull herself together long enough to read the third note. 

 

_ A heart of dreams I carry, _

_ A body soft as clouds I parade, _

_ A child’s friend I am, _

_ By your hand I am made. _

_ Come find your clue where dreams come true, _

_ And make another friend for you. _

 

This clue was ridiculously easy for Lena. She’d always wanted to go to Build a Bear as a child. She’d spoken of the place with such enthusiasm for years and years after hearing stories of the place from her school acquaintances. She’d stopped, for the most part, after she hit ten and Lillian decided that stuffed animals were for babies and she wasn’t one, but Kara had managed to pry that secret out of her one friendly lunch. She’d blushed as she babbled about wanting to whisper her hopes and dreams to a little plush heart before watching as her very own friend come to life under her (and the store staff’s) hands. A silent companion who would never leave her or deny her hugs. 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lena shakily secured the vase of flowers in the passenger seat before driving off to the only Build a Bear in National City. Once there it took her ten minutes to work up the courage to slip into the store, her cheeks slightly flushed as she glanced about. She was approached minutes later by a smiling employee holding her next clue. “This will be waiting for you at the check-out counter Miss Lena. Go pick out your new friend.”

Lena’s breath caught in her throat at the employee’s words, her heart hammering in her chest as she slowly took in the sight of all the different ‘friends’ she could choose from. Oh dear, this might take a while. After much thorough deliberation she settled on an adorable golden retriever puppy, clutching the unstuffed toy to her chest as she made her way to the heart selection and stuffing station.

The heart was easy to choose, as she immediately saw one the children kept skipping over. A slightly torn and discolored one that reflected her perfectly. A little bit broken and overlooked by most, but still a heart deserving to be chosen. Smiling softly, she cradled the little bit of fabric in her hand and waited her turn. Ten minutes later she had a fluffy, stuffed puppy in her hands and another big decision. What the hell was she going to dress the poor thing in…? A flash of red, blue, and gold provided her with an answer that made her chuckle wryly. Of course there was a Supergirl costume. Setting the costume, cape, and boots to the side, she selected a red collar with a Supergirl emblem tag and two red bows for the puppy’s ears as well before looking over the other accessories for anything else that popped out at her. A cute little yellow sundress, black flats, a white cardigan, and an adorable pair of glasses soon followed, as well as a white collar with little sunflower decorations and a sunflower tag. Tucking the extra set of clothing into the offered basket, she quickly dressed her puppy in the Supergirl outfit and headed to the check-out counter. 

She was once again told it was all paid for, and handed her next clue and a box for her puppy and accessories. Once SuperPuppy was packed away, she headed back to her car with a spring in her step and a beaming grin on her lips. The box went on the passenger side floor as she pulled out the next clue, quickly reading it over. 

_ While a new friend you may have, _

_ I was always the first here, _

_ You have found all my clues, _

_ But there’s no need to fear, _

_ If you come to the place your favor was spoken, _

_ You’ll find waiting for you one final token. _

 

Lena chuckled softly as she glanced over the beautifully written lines, folding the card closed and putting it with the others in her purse as she pulled away from the curb and headed to her final destination. 

When she reached Kara’s apartment building, she glanced at her gifts and sank her teeth into her lower lip in thought. She probably needed to take the flowers up with her to get them some fresh water, and Kara would most likely want to see what she chose at Build a Bear...but what if she misread the clue and she wasn’t going to see Kara, but just pick up something? Swallowing hard, she freed her new friend from the travel box and slipped her into her purse before scooping up the vase of flowers and locking the car behind her.

One slightly embarrassing elevator ride later and she was standing in front of Kara’s apartment door where a final card was taped right below the 4A. Shifting the flowers into one arm, she carefully snagged the envelope and opened it, her heart doing a few flips at the writing inside.

_ Lena, _

_ A little birdy told me it was your birthday and I couldn’t help but want to make it memorable for you. I know it’s been a hard couple of months for you (understatement of the year!), so I hope this will help to brighten your day and remind you that you’re not alone anymore. You’ve got me for as long as you want me. Come inside once you’ve finished reading, the door’s open. _

_ Kara _

Lena bit back a little whimper as she closed the card and opened Kara’s door, her emotions running rampant as she stepped into the quaint little apartment...that smelled like her favorite pizza and freshly baked cake. The sight of Kara standing in the kitchen next to a pile of pizza take-out boxes from her favorite pizza joint, beaming like no tomorrow was the final straw that sent her spiraling into a blubbering mess. Flowers and purse were quickly taken and placed on the kitchen island before strong arms wrapped around Lena and surrounded her in an ocean of warmth and love. She could barely make out Kara murmuring soothingly to her as she clung to her bubbly friend and sobbed. 

For the first time since Lex went insane someone truly cared about her enough to find out, and celebrate, her birthday in earnest. It wasn’t just a mandatory greeting card from Lillian so she didn’t look  _ too _ cold hearted, or the company newsletter that put in an unenthusiastic ‘Happy Birthday Miss Luthor’ in the birthday section. This was genuine joy and celebration at the fact that Lena was born, and it came from Kara, the pure, sweet cinnamon bun of a reporter that wormed her way into Lena’s heart without warning -or a care in the world-. 

Finally she managed to calm down, pulling away from Kara enough to wipe her cheeks and shoot the woman a watery grin. “S-sorry, I just...I h-haven’t had anything like this in years. Not since Lex started obsessing over power. He just...forgot me, and he was the only one who remembered in the first place.” She explained quietly, her voice rasping slightly. “Thank you Kara.”

 

* * *

 

Kara panicked as Lena burst into tears upon seeing her, nearly using super speed to rush to the sobbing CEO and pull her into her arms. Had she done something wrong? Shoving the thought aside, Kara quickly relieved Lena of the vase of flowers and hand bag, placing them on the counter before pulling the woman into a tight hug, one hand cradling Lena’s head against her shoulder as the other lightly rubbed up and down Lena’s back. “Shhh...it’s ok Lena, you’re ok, I’ve got you.” She murmured on repeat, her heart clenching tightly as she felt the brunette’s body shake and shudder in her arms.

After what seemed like forever, Lena calmed down and Kara got an answer that broke her heart. Lena hadn’t had a true birthday party in almost a decade, and before that it had only been one person who bothered to celebrate with her. “Well that’s going to change from now on, ok?” She said as she beamed down at the stunning woman in her arms. “Today’s all about you. Your pizza for lunch, your pick of movies to watch while we eat, and your favorite cake for dessert.” 

“Go! Shoo! Go pick out a movie, I’ll serve us up some pizza.” Kara giggled out as she bounded back to the kitchen to fetch a few paper plates, loading both up with pizza slices. Turning towards the living room, she froze at the adorable sight that greeted her. Lena curled up on one end of the couch, feet tucked up under her, cuddling a Supergirl Puppy as she eyed Kara’s odd collection of movies. Settling down on the couch, she placed the plates on the coffee table and grinned at Lena. “Supergirl, huh? That’s adorably ironic.” She teased lightly, her heart fluttering from the thought of Lena cuddling  _ her _ instead. 

One movie and four Castle episodes later they were finally done slowly stuffing their faces with pizza, and then vegging out until they didn’t feel painfully full from all the food. Glancing over at Lena, Kara grinned and popped up off the couch, racing to the kitchen to fetch the cake she’d had made at the bakery down the street that morning. It was a round, single tier, double layer chocolate cake with raspberry filling that Lena had raved about a few weeks ago. Frosted in a pale green with expertly made sunflowers adorning the top and one side in a wavy line, dark green frosting spelled out ‘Happy Birthday Lena’ in loopy writing. Kara was ridiculously proud of the small cake, and it showed as she carefully arranged the candles so they didn’t ruin any of the decorations. 

 

* * *

 

Lena was startled out of her post pizza bliss by Kara popping up and darting to the kitchen, curiosity bubbling up in the pit of her stomach as she craned her neck around to watch her dear friend (and by this point epically confirmed crush). Her curiosity quickly turned to shock, and then sheer joy as Kara turned around with a cake in hand, candles lit and sinfully smooth voice belting out the Happy Birthday song. It was a close call, but Lena barely managed not to tear up as Kara made her way back to the couch, grinning as she finished the song. Biting down on her bottom lip, Lena’s gaze wandered to Kara’s lips for far too long a time to be platonic before she leaned in and blew out her candles, wishing with all her heart that Kara liked her just as much as she liked the beautiful reporter. 

Her wish, it seemed, was about to come true for as soon as the cake had been set down on the coffee table, Kara’s hand went up to cup her cheek, thumb stroking across faintly blushing skin. 

_ “Happy Birthday Lena…”  _ Was whispered tenderly as Kara leaned in, bright blue eyes bouncing between Lena’s gaze and her lips as the blonde searched for any sign that this wasn’t what Lena wanted. When she found none, soft lips met Lena’s and the CEO’s world exploded into fireworks.

_ Happy Birthday indeed... _


End file.
